Who I am
by sailor alpha tomboy
Summary: Marie Louise is tired of people looking at her one way, she wants to mke think otherwse.


DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN G GUNDAM OR THE SONGS '' I'M NOT A GIRL, NOT YET WOMAN'' AND '' OVERPROTECTED'' THE SONGS ARE BY BRITNEY SPEARS nor do i own ''Nobody's perfect'' by Hannah Montana and ''BYOU'' by Sabrina Bryan. INSPIRED BY THE G GUNDAM FANFIC '' JUST A CHILD''. 

Marie Louise: 17 ( going to be 18 on her birthday)

George de Sand: 23

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie Louise was in her bedroom at her computer desk throwing scrunched up balls of paper all around her room. She was dressed in some plain jeans and a T-shirt and her long, blond hair was tied back in one ponytail. Her 18th birthday was in 8 days so she was writing four songs that she would sing at the party. But after she got tired of writng, scribling, and throwing paper she sighed and she walked out to her balcony and looked outside at Neo France. It was a beautiful Thursday 11:00a.m. morning.

It's been three years since the Dark Gundam has been defeated, and everything to her still seemed the same.

Then she sighed again walked back into her bedroom and looked at her vanity mirror, and saw an image of a young lady looking back at her and she grew a bit. Every one of her childhood features were gone, and though she doesn't look like a kid anymore, she still felt like one. Not only that but everyone treated her like one too. George de Sand, the Rose Knight, and champion of Neo France was the only one that didn't treat her like one much exactly.She believes her friends, father, and everyone else were right, maybe she is still a child at heart and she's mostly a tomboy at heart and lots of spunk ( that was the positive side of it). And everyone crowded her to be something she's not. But she couldn't help it, she's been overprotected and sheltered from the real world. For example, like never allowed passed palace grounds, besides with the Gundam fights and the staged kidnapping. Remembering that day she realized how selfish and foolish she'd been.

Maybe she'd matured a bit from that day like when she helped destroy a cornerpost on Rantao Island in Hong Kong. But if somehow she could mature enough so that everybody treated her the way she wanted and deserved and George would love her the way she loved him. Before she met George she was hardly ever happy since her mother died.

''Maybe I should go play'', she said to herself.

Her father left for a political trip in another colony 3 days ago and was coming back tonight.

She changed into a green soccer jersey and some blue athletic shorts and a pair of blue and black stripped soccer cleats and grabbed a soccer ball out of her closet, got some blue jeans with multi- pockets and a large blue t-shirt out of her dresser, red and white sneakers, and grabbed a white and blue stripped drawstring bag from the bottom drawer of her dresser and put everything in it and put it on her back turned off her light and walked out her room.

She walked down the many palace halls , saying hello to many of the palace servants, and stopped at the kitchen to get a bottle of water and a towel from one of the maids and put them both in her bag and walked down the flights of stairs till she she got to bottom floor.

Then passed where there was a door leading to some stairs and there was an elevator that went down like to an underground wing . They both had a sign with an arrow that said ''To the gym, pool, and and other activity rooms''.

She giggled at the signs and walked passed them to go to the courtyard of the palace.

There was a gym to play some sports or other activities, a pool, a workout room, an arcade, the movie room, a room where she keeps some of her caged pets, a karaoke room, a little dance studio, and other activity rooms. It was under the palace, so it was virtually an underground wing. It was a wing that has a long hallway of doors that lead to many of the different activity rooms and it had bathrooms and small kitchens and small living rooms with televisions.

But then she was outside in the back of the palace and she walked through the courtyard and walked to where her soccer court her father had had built for here since she likes sports and it had a big metal fence around it to protect the garden and the rest of the yard. At first he refused but then he changed his mind after she begged him many times. ( The palace's courtyard is HUGE so there's enough room).

''Alright Marie let's do this'', she said to herself.

She put her soccer ball on the ground and started playing. She's actually good at this, some servants who used to play the sport taught her how to play. And she made some new tricks of her own.

After 1 hour...

Marie was sitting on the grass on with her left leg stretched out on the ground and her right leg bent up to her chest. '' That was fun'', she breathed out, while panting. She was all sweaty and dirty. Her hair was damped with sweat and she pulled her hair tie out, letting her hair fall down on her shoulders and mid- back. She got her water bottle and towel out of her bag. She wiped the sweat off her face and drank some water from the water bottle and poured some on her head and shaked her head and wrung her hair out.

Marie Louise got her stuff together and put her towel, water bottle, and soccer bottle in her bag and got up and walked out of her soccer court and walked around the courtyard and back in the palace.

When she was inside she went to down hallway that led to stairs and elevator to the underground wing. When she got there she opened the door to the stairs and walked down them she walked the hallway to one of the small kitchens and got a bottle of soda out and walked to where one of the small living rooms where to rest.

When she walked towards the double metal doors of the gym, she stopped when she heard some sounds coming from it. She looked through the glass windows of the doors and saw two people in there wearing fencing outfits and helments, fencing.

Amused, she slowly walked in trying to close the gently as possible and walked to bleachers and sat on the bottom bleacher, put her stuff down gently on the floor and watched.

After 11 minutes they stopped and took off their helmets. Marie Louise's forest green eyes widened as one of the men was George de Sand and she knew the other man was Raymond Bishop.

They shook hands and complimeted each other.

Marie was staring at George with his long red hair and violet eyes and she sighed and stood up, her cleats making a loud squeak on the floor.

The two turned her way at the sound and and saw her and she blushed lightly.

''Hello, Miss Marie Louise'', they both said smiling, walking towards her.

'' Hello, George and Monsier Raymond'', she said, as they stopped in front of her.

Raymond and George both knelt down took her hands and kissed them as a way of formality. She blushed as George kissed her hand.

'' How are you Miss Marie?'', Raymond and George asked her politely.

'' Fine, and how are you?'', she asked smiling politely.

'' The same'', George said.

''You two were praticing, I see'', Marie said smiling to them.

''Yes, and I can see you were playing soccer'', George said amusingly.

Marie looked at her attire and saw how a little dirty she was.

'' Yes, very intensely'', she said.

''Take it easy '', Raymond said.

''I know'' , she said.

''We heard that you are going to sing at your birthday party, am I correct?'', George asked.

''Yes, I'm still trying to figure out what to write'', she said.

''Well, you will know'', Raymond said.

'' I will'', she said nodding her head smiling.

''Well, I'm gonna get cleaned up, bye'', Marie Louise told them tiredly as she picked up her bag.

''See you later Miss Marie Louise'', George said.

'' You too'', she said as she walked toward the doors to go back upstairs to her room and clean up.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M MAKING THE 2ND CHAPTER.


End file.
